Patchworks
by IxLovexEwe
Summary: A series of drabbles while I take some time off from "Stitches". Engie/Spy, Solly/Spy and Engie/Pyro, so far.
1. Music

((A/N: Taking a little time off from my main fan fiction "Stitches." I just needed a little break, and decided to take drabble prompts over on my tumblr: teddy-stitches (dot) tumblr (dot) com. This is the result. Hope you enjoy!))

000

Prompt: Engineer/Spy, Music

They were both perfectly aware of the other, but out of respect, they chose to ignore that fact. The Engineer had been oblivious at first, but all it took was a downwind breeze carrying the scent of expensive cigarettes and cologne to expose his cloaked voyeur. And so it became habit; in the evenings, Engineer would sit out by the fire pit he'd created with Pyro, drink a few Blu Streaks and pluck at his guitar. It wouldn't be long before that familiar scent would over power the fire and Engineer would find himself playing for a private audience. He could speculate all night what would cause the Spy to have a fondness for Rockabilly music, but he decided it was ultimately a waste of time to speculate. If the Frenchman enjoyed the Texans acoustic versions of Johnny Cash songs, who was he to judge?


	2. French

Prompt: Soldier/Spy, on speaking French

The music was unmistakable. The little jingle that played at the beginning of every episode caused the Spy to stop in his tracks as he walked past the recreation room. At first, he thought he was just lucky that someone had left the television on at this time of day. He made no attempt to hide the grin on his face as he detoured into the room to catch the title sequence. His face immediately fell however, when he saw the Soldier sitting on the couch as the words "Boeuf Bourguignon" appeared across the screen.

"**Hello! I'm Julia Child. Welcome to The French Chef, the first show in our series on French cooking. We're going to make Beouf Bourguignon, beef stew in red wine…"**

Spy frowned as he waited for the Soldier to raise the clicker and change the channel. He blinked when he saw the stocky American instead lift his beer bottle to his lips, toss the clicker to the side and cross his boots on the table in front of him. Spy remained stock still for a moment, trying to fathom what exactly he was seeing, before crossing the room, hesitating behind the couch before finally sliding into the spot beside the Soldier, crossing his knees as he settled back against the lumpy cushions.

The American arched a heavy brow under his helmet, before leaning back himself and taking another sip from the bottle. "Thank God you showed up. I've got no idea what she's talking about."

The Spy snorted through his nose. "Please save all inquiries until after the program has ended," he stated, sliding his cigarette case out of his coat pocket.

Soldier clicked his tongue, giving a salute "Ten-Four."


	3. Snow

Prompt: Engineer/Pyro, Snow

She might have been a hard bitch, but the Administrator wasn't a tyrant. In a war where no one actually died and no headway was actually made, it wasn't completely unreasonable to let the men have a few weeks off for Christmas. When the announcement was made, there had been a scramble to the phone booth to buy plane and train tickets, the victor being Sniper sporting a black eye for his efforts.

Just a few days before Christmas, and the team was waiting outside the base for the train to arrive and take them to their various destinations, be that the nearest air port, or straight to Boston. The snow had fallen hard the night before, but there was too much pride and testosterone to retreat back inside, or worse, huddle together for warmth.

The Engineer sat on his leather foot locker, watching his breath fog up, absently peering down the tracks, as if expecting to see the train, but knowing better. Though he had plenty of pride and testosterone to spare, he also had a healthy dose of common sense. When his teeth began to chatter, it was time to swallow that pride and high tail it back to base. No one else followed, however.

The base was dark, but warm, which was all it needed to be, and he kicked the snow off of his boots as the doors clanged shut behind him, leaving him for a moment in deafening silence. As he pulled off his ten gallon and shook off the snow, he heard hurried footsteps echo off the empty walls.

"Who the heck is still…" He looked out the narrow windows of the doors, back at his team who were still standing around like knuckleheads in the snow. As he counted each of them off, he realized one had been missing from the line up. Pyro rounded the corner just as the Engineer turned back toward the dark hall to face him.

They stared at each other a moment, Engineer still holding his hat in his hands as Pyro seemed to shrink under the gaze. The silence spanned between them, and Pyro shuffled his boots.

"You ain't got anywhere to be for Christmas, do you son?" Engineer asked suddenly. Though he wasn't exactly surprised at the concept, he _was_ surprised to find himself saddened by the idea.

Pyro's shoulders jolted at being addressed, before he folded his hands in front of his stomach and shook his head, rubber squeaking with each movement as he started to sink into his shoulders again. If there was ever a perfect impression of an abandoned puppy dog…

The base was dark, and quiet, and goddamn lonely. Engineer figured the Pyro was slightly unstable as is. Leaving him in this shell of a building for three weeks by himself did not sound like a good idea. Cabin Fever could be potentially devastating. Brushing some snow off of his hat, he shrugged a bit, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Train is late as hell. Why don't you go pack some stuff and come home with me? Ya got time."

The puppy perked up, before turning with a squeal of boots and gloves and tromping down the hallways toward the barracks. The Engineer dragged a hand over his numb face.


	4. S'Mores

Prompt: Engineer/Pyro, S'Mores

It was a shot in the dark, he knew, but he couldn't resist the temptation. As he stared down at the scrap of paper left on the kitchen table, he'd been hoping for a hint, just a single clue to come out of his request. Instead, he was even more confused than before.

All he asked was for the Pyro to write a list of what he wanted from the grocery store. It was a blatant experiment: what did his handwriting look like? What kind of things would he need from the store to survive in the Engineers home for three more weeks? He was almost sure it would answer the long standing question as to… at least the _gender _of their most elusive team mate. But it was never that simple.

There were only three items written on the note pad. Each item seemed to be written by a completely different person, but it was unmistakable who wrote the list:

_Jumbo Marshmallows_

_Milk Chocolate Bar_

_Graham Crackers (not the cinnamon kind)_

The Engineer pressed his fingers against is eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I honestly should not have expected any less…" he mumbled, folding up the list and sliding it into his pocket.


	5. Candle

Prompt: Engie/Pyro, Candle

"Son of a _bitch!"_

The rolling blackouts were becoming increasingly more problematic as the snowstorm raged on outside. It hadn't been a problem the first few times it had occurred on the Engineers power grid; he wasn't an engineer for nothing. As soon as the power dropped, his personal, homemade generator would kick on, usually in a matter of seconds, and there would hardly be any light or heat lost.

But now the generator was out of gasoline. And the Engineer couldn't go out to get more because of the snow. And this time when the lights went out, it was the middle of the goddamn night and Engineer was in the middle of taking a very well deserved piss. He could practically hear that sonovabitch Sniper laughing all the way from warm, cozy Australia as the Engineer stumbled out of the bathroom into the hallway. He wasn't _scared!_ Just… startled. He held onto the wall for support, heart thumping in his throat as he zipped his jeans back up and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness of his snowed in home.

Clearly his moment of panic hadn't gone unnoticed, as he heard a door down the hall open, followed by a few quiet, rubbery squeaks, before a Zippo lit up to reveal the blank, masked face of the Pyro peeking around the corner of the guestroom door frame. The Engineer quickly stood up straight, scowling down the hall, more at himself and his stupidity than at the Pyro, before sighing.

"Uh… Powers out," he said blankly, rubbing the back of his neck, stepping into the little circle of light the Zippo offered. The Pyro stared at him blankly before looking up at the lights in the hallway that were, indeed, clearly out. There was a beat of silence before the Zippo clicked shut, causing the Engineer to yelp out in surprise again as the Pyro disappeared back into his room.

"Goddamn-son-of-a-bitch-what-do-you-think-you're-"

He was cut off when he felt rubber gloves grab his hand and slide something into his palm. The Zippo flicked back on, and before he realized it, he was holding, of all things, a white taper candle, which the Pyro preceded to light, before lighting his own. Despite his face being covered by an expressionless black mask, it was clear that the Pyro was incredibly pleased with himself, bouncing on the toes of his boots as the flame at the end of his own candle bobbed up and down.

"I've got… flashlights, you know," the Engineer informed, arching a blonde brow as he stared down at the candle in his hands. Did the Pyro have a damn stash of these? What that all that was in his suitcase when they got on the train? Candles and Zippos?

The Pyro tilted his head, looked down at the candles and shrugged, before finally sliding out of the guestroom and trotting down the hall toward the sitting room, where there was a fireplace just waiting to be lit up. The Engineer closed his eyes, smiled, and sighed before following his companion.


End file.
